Harry Potter and the Hunter
by The Awezomest
Summary: When Buffy Summers was killed by the Master in series 1 Kendra wasn't called. Instead Harry Potter was called as the first male slayer.Warnings: Langauge, violence and spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Hunter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Prologue **

In the wake of the Triwizard Tournament Harry Potter lay brooding in his bed in the Gryffindor boy's common room. Cedric Diggory's death had hit him hard and the guilt had been eating away at him. Eventually he got sick of trying to sleep and got out of bed. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and started walking towards the Forbidden Forest, not really bothering to tread silently as he didn't give a shit if he was caught.

As he reached the edge of the forest he noticed how quiet it was, not even a tree rustling in the breeze. However as the idea to turn back started to appeal to him, he noticed a man standing in the shadows. Not deciding to tempt fate Harry started to turn away. But Harry underestimated the man, who leapt at him with incredible strength and speed. He tackled Harry to the ground and Harry noticed his demonic visage. Harry began to scream but the monster covered his mouth and leant towards Harry's neck.

Harry wasn't an idiot. He knew what this creature was. A vampire. He hoped that his death would be quick but he knew that a vampire's bite hurt like hell. Both vampire and boy were too absorbed in their activity that they didn't notice man approaching them. By the time the vampire smelt another human he was already turning to dust.

Harry looked up thankfully at this man and accepted the hand offered to him.

"You're not an easy boy to find" the man told him as he lifted him off the ground. Harry looked at the man, confused.

"I'm the bloody boy-who-lived, it's hard not to know where I am" Harry told the stranger.'

"I don't what the hell that means" the man replied "but I'm glad I finally did. My name is Michael Pryce. I'm am to be your watcher"

. .

"What the bloody hell is a watcher and why are you mine" Harry asked Michael, trying and failing to look intimidating. Michael chuckled at his attempt and sat down on a nearby log, gesturing at Harry to do the same. When he did Michael answered his question. "Let me tell you a story. Once in every generation there is a chosen one, she alone will stand to face the vampires, demons and the other things that go bump in the night. And this girl is the slayer. When one slayer dies another is called and the cycle restarts. And the slayer is trained and guided by her watcher. And you Harry. You are the first male slayer.

"So I am supposed to kill vampires" Harry asked to which Michael nodded. "And you're supposed to train me" to which Michael nodded again. "Okay, you're bloody bonkers". And with that Harry started to storm off. Michael chased after him and pulled him back. Harry pushed him back, only to see him get up 20 metres away from him a few seconds later.

"Believe me now" Michael said smirking.

"How did I do that" Harry said, staring at his hands in awe.

"That's your slayer strength, which you learn to control if you accept your calling" Michael said turning serious again.

"If I do choose to accept, what do we do" Harry asked

"Well, I'll take you away from this place to my apartment, train you for a few months and then. Then we're going to Sunnydale. The Hellmouth" Michael answered

Thoughts were going through Harry's mind at a mile a minute. Could he leave Hogwarts and his friends? But he finally had the chance to do something worthwhile with his life. Eventually he came to his decision.

"I'll do it. I'll be your Slayer"

. .

**The first actual update will be up by Sunday. Thanks for waiting.**


	2. Two Months Later

**Harry Potter and the Hunter**

**Chapter One**

**Two Months Later**

"Punch, duck, roundhouse" Michael ordered Harry as they sparred, just to get knocked to the ground as Harry surprisingly followed them.

"Okay. That's enough training for today" Michael groaned as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Since when do you actually do what I say" Michael asked Harry.

"Since you still haven't taken me patrolling. I'm a _vampire_ slayer and you won't even let me stake some a single vamp" Harry whined.

"Well if you play your cards right we might slay tonight" Michael announced, watching the grin appear on Harry's face. Harry cheered and hugged Michael, causing him to think about the changes Harry had gone through.

They left Hogwarts and drove back to Michael's apartment. Over the first two weeks Harry brooded in his room until Michael finally convinced him to do a bit of training. After his first training session Harry started turning into a completely different person. He became more bubbly and outgoing.

And then the hurdle arrived a month into his stay. His demonic energies from the slayer powers interfered with his magic, completely destroying it. He fell into a catatonic state which was broken a week later due to his body getting used to sustaining itself without magic. Michael admitted the truth to him a few hours after he woke up. He wasn't really his watcher. He was fired from the watchers council for disobeying orders by protecting a young girl from a few vamps. He had a contact in the council who gave him news of the first Male slayer. Harry accepted this news with a smile on his face and claimed that he was the one to train him, not some stuffy old farts. So their training continued with vigour, Harry developing a nicely muscled figure.

"Thank you thank you thank you "Harry cheered as he jumped up and down.

"If that was to happen a certain boy must train for another two hours after lunch" Michael announced, with a look in Harry's direction.

"Fine. What are we having for lunch" Harry asked, as his stomach had just started rumbling. Michael could only chuckle and shake his head.

"Either last night's leftovers or McDonalds, your choice." Michael asked, already knowing the answer. At the look Harry sent his way, he said "McDonalds it is"

I I

"Name the five things to remember when slaying tonight" Michael asked over his cheeseburger.

"Never take your eye off the vamp, stake them in the heart, a lighter is a powerful weapon against a vamp, don't taunt them just stake them and finally stop your watcher from getting his arse handed to him" Harry answered with a smirk. Michael just glared at him and smacked the back of his head.

"Sunset is in four hours. Let's go back home and train for a bit before we hit the graveyards" Michael said as Harry shoved the last of the fries into his mouth. Harry just nodded and stood up his mouth still full.

I I 

"My feet hurt. We've been walking around for ages and we still haven't seen anything" Harry moaned.

"Stop your bloody whining. I don't have supernatural powers how do you think my feet feel. Just be patient it's only eight thirty" Michael snapped, also frustrated at the lack of action.

"Maybe they knew to be scared" Harry stated confidently, trying to cover the nervousness that was sure to appear in his voice.

"Don't get cocky. You get cocky, you get killed" replied Michael, who was developing a bad feeling.

They continued walking through the graveyard, which was eerily quiet. As they moved along the beaten old path Harry noticed an open grave, which seemed to have been dug out from the inside.

"Michael!" Harry yelled "Look over there." Michael obliged, walking over to the grave. As he peered over the edge, he was pulled down into the hole. Harry reacted with lightning quick reflexes as he ran over to the grave where Michael lay, his blood being tasted by a vampire. Harry reached down and pulled him up, dragging the vamp with him. Once he had pulled him up, Harry grabbed the stake from his belt and shoved it through the offending vampires chest.

"You okay?" Harry questioned as he knelt next to Michael. Michael winced as he tried to sit up.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch" he lied poorly, as his face scrunched up in pain whilst talking.

"Last time I checked, scratches didn't involve five centimetre holes in your neck" Harry retorted condescendingly.

"And the pupil becomes the master" Michael replied sarcastically. Out of the blue, a howl rang out within the foggy cemetery and seven silhouettes surrounded them.

"Well. This isn't very fun is it" Michael said sardonically as he pulled himself off the ground. He took his silver dagger from its holster and motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry obeyed and glared at the approaching lycanthropes.

"Come and get us you filthy mutts" Harry snarled. Unfortunately, they agreed and came rushing towards Michael and Harry.

"Harry" Michael started "we can't do this. I want you to run"

"What. NO" Harry yelled, absolutely appalled by the idea.

"I want you to run. Promise me that you will" Michael pleaded 'Run. Don't look back"

"I don't want to leave. Let me stay" Harry begged, tears running down his face.

"Harry. The world needs you. You are the first male slayer. However that happened, it means you are destined for great things. Me. I'm just one man with nothing special about him what so ever. Most importantly, don't trust the council. You've been like the family I should of had. Now run" Michael cried as he pushed Harry away.

"Goodbye" Harry said with a blank face. Michael pulled out a lighter and started screaming at the wolves to get attention.

"Come at me you idiotic walking carpets" Michael jeered as he ran away from Harry. The wolves were mesmerised by the fire and chased after.

"Goodbye" Harry whispered as he saw Michael get tackled to the ground. Not being able to bear watching anymore, Harry ran. He ran all the way to their apartment. Feeling an ache inside he only felt when thinking about his parents, he walked to his bedroom. As he lay on the bed he broke into tears and cried himself to sleep.

**AN: The chapters are gradually getting longer. Sorry the fight was so lame. I wanted to get this out before the end of the day. Next chapter will see Harry coping with the loss and preparing for the Hellmouth.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Consequences and Preparations

**Harry Potter and the Hunter**

**Consequences and Preparations**

**AN: Sorry this has taken so long. It's been finished for weeks but I hadn't bothered uploading it. Judging by some reviews, everyone thinks that Harry's magic will stay gone. But I mean really, this is a crossover between two things where magic plays a big part in both of them. So don't give up on Harry and magic just yet. I'm not that cruel. But just a warning, magic use will be minimal. Otherwise there would one seriously overpowered slayer and a jobless Buffy. **

Harry awoke at the sound of an alarm. It was playing some upbeat song that Harry had yet to learn the name, despite the multiple listens during his training sessions. '_Training sessions with Michael' Harry thought sadly. _Reluctantly he proceeded to get out of bed. He stripped out of last night's clothes and walked to the bathroom. He turned the water on to a scalding hot temperature. He felt the pain but he didn't care, so long as he was feeling something other than numbness. After just standing there for a half hour, not having any attempts to wash himself, he walked out.

As he looked in the mirror he noticed that his skin was a bright red, redder than the time he and Michael went to the beach and he forgot to apply sunscreen. Harry snapped out of his memories and couldn't keep up the floodgate as his tears just came pouring out. He cried about all the memories they had shared. He cried about the loss of his mentor, but most of all the loss of the person closest to being his family. Despite all this, he felt a wave of rage come over him as he punched the mirror. In his mind he was beating the shit out of those filthy wolves. When the mirror was so smashed that no reflection could be seen clearly he stopped.

He fell to the ground crying. He stared at his hand, so extremely bloody yet he couldn't feel a thing. He sat there with tears running down his face for an hour until he decided to clean up his hand. He picked up a dry washcloth and wiped of all the blood. He then proceeded to wash off the dried blood and put antiseptic on the cuts. Finally he bandaged

He walked to the kitchen as he felt his stomach rumble loudly. He took out the cereal that he had become most attached to. Ironically it was Lucky Charms. As he poured the milk onto his cereal he thought what Michael had said to him the previous night. _'Don't trust the council'. _Whilst he had never had any plans to do so, he felt as though they had a right to know about Michael's death.

He wandered over to the phone book and looked up Michael's contact in the Watchers Council. Once he found the number he quickly dialled it. It rang a few times before it was picked up on the other end.

"Hello" said the man, wondering who would be calling.

"It's Harry" Harry said, knowing that Michael had informed him of Harry's identity.

"Harry? Where is Michael?" he questioned.

"That is what I'm calling about. I need to get in contact with the Council" Harry stated,"Can you do that for me"

"Kid, Michael would never in a million years want you to go to us bastards. Just tell me what the problem is, I'll help you"

"No. Just give me the number. Shit's already hit the fan, not even you watchers could be that bad" Harry said heatedly.

"Fine. Just know I don't condone this" he said frustrated. He proceeded to give Harry the number.

"Thanks" Harry replied, before hanging up. Harry sat on the couch for several minutes, doubting his earlier decision to call the watchers. Michael wouldn't have wanted him to be anywhere near the 'backstabbing fuckwits', as he would have called them. But despite his absolute trust in Michael, he still felt as though he required guidance. He knew little to nothing about the supernatural, remembering very little from Defence Against The Dark Arts and not being able to stand reading the small text in Michaels books. He felt that if he knew more about the supernatural and the arcane arts, he would have been able to protect Michael last night. Once again think about Michael he struggled to keep his tears away.

Finally coming to a decision he decided to dial the number for the watchers council. The phone rang for quite a while, so long in fact that Harry thought about hanging up. And just when he was about to the phone was picked up on the other end.

"Who is this" a deep voice asked.

"It's Harry Potter. I think you may have been looking for me" Harry replied nervously, slightly freaked out by the man.

"Give us an address. We will pick you up at 4 pm" the unusual man ordered.

Harry obeyed, however once again unsure of the Council, and gave the man the address of a cafe down the street. The man hung up directly after this, leaving Harry with the suspicion that this may have been a very, very big mistake. Looking at the clock across the room he realised that he still had five hours to kill before he had to arrive at the meeting place.

. . .

Two hours and four episodes of The Simpsons later, Harry headed to the training room Michael had prepared all those months ago. As he worked all his confusion and anger into the punching bag, the oven went off, signifying that his pizza was ready. He pulled it out of the oven, wincing as it was extremely hot. He ate it very slowly, turning the tv on for a distraction from his thoughts. Half an hour later there was no pizza left, and Harry was unsure as to whether he thought Homer or Bart were more awesome.

Finally the fateful hour arrived. He wandered down the cold London streets, which was strange as it was summer. Once he arrived at the cafe, he was seated at a table for two. A man, roughly forty-five years old, sat across from him. The man analysed him for a few moments, before deciding to speak up.

"You're coming to the Council" the man ordered, pulling Harry out of his seat. Harry followed him to a car that was waiting outside. The ride to the Watchers Council headquarters was a long one, filled with silence. Once they finally arrived at their destination, Harry looked out the window to see a big building that seemed centuries old, and had multiple towers.

Harry followed the strange man through headquarters, noticing the looks everyone was giving him. They reached a door, which the man opened, gesturing for Harry to proceed inside. Harry did this, and was met by an over sixty year old man.

"Greetings Harry Potter. We have been waiting for you. My name is Quintin Travers. I am the head of the Watcher Council" the now known to be named Travers said in a slightly boastful manner.

"Hello" Harry replied unsure of what else to say.

"Have a seat" Travers stated, with little to no warmth in his voice. Harry obliged, enjoying the super soft chair.

"So why have you decided to come in contact with us at long last" Travers questioned.

"My watcher..." Harry started.

"Your watcher? We never gave you your assigned watcher" Travers interrupted, his voice giving away a slight hint of anger.

"Michael Pryce was acting as my watcher. He was killed by werewolves last night sir" Harry said.

"Michael Pryce? That no good arse. Took you from us is what he did" Travers yelled angrily. Calming himself he continued "Well anyway, we will be assigning you a new watcher. I think you will be quite happy about him. He is a cousin of Mr Pryce"

At this a new man entered the room. He was quite young, no more than fifteen years older than Harry. He wore glasses and carried himself in a slightly stuck up manner.

"Hello. My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce" Wesley introduced. Harry shook his hand and have his own name.

"Young Mr Potter was just telling me about who was hiding him" Travers told Wesley in a smug tone.

"Oh really?" Wesley questioned, quite intrigued at who kept him from his Watcher duties.

"Yes. Michael Pryce" Travers announced. Wesley's face changed at this, taking on quite an angry form.

"Oh yes. Michael. My no good cousin. The stupid lay-about knew nothing about discipline"

"Hey.." Harry started, only to be interrupted.

"And he died last night" Travers announced, showing no sign of sympathy.

"Can't say I'm sad about that. He had it coming. He showed absolutely no restraint and would never abide by the rules set by this ancient and sacred orginisation. The man deserved it" Wesley said bitterly. Harry was outraged at all the insults towards his deceased watcher.

As his anger built up he felt it was impossible to contain and took out his frustration on the source of these insults. Wesley fell to the ground clutching his nose and moaning.

"Listen you piece of shit" Harry growled " Michael was ten times the man you will ever be and you won't ever be my watcher"

"It was a mistake coming here" Harry announced to the room and stormed out.

He called out to a nearby taxi and gave the driver directions to his apartment. Once they arrived Harry paid the man a bit more than necessary and walked up the stairs of his apartment. Once in the door he rushed to his bedroom. He pulled a duffel bag out of his closet and began shovelling all his clothes into it. What little pictures he had followed, along with any other small things. He found the stash of money he had withdrawn from his account at Gringotts and proceeded to store that in his duffel bag. With and final look at the apartment he closed the door for potentially the last time.

During the taxi ride to his apartment he had decided that he would follow Michaels plan. Harry Potter was going to the Hellmouth.

**AN: Sorry once again it taking so long, unfortunately this may happen again due to the Skyrim DLC. **

**As always PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Hellmouth vs Scoobies  1

**Harry Potter and the Hunter**

**Hellmouth vs Scoobies + 1**

**AN: Okay this is out a lot later than I expected because my interest in Naruto turned into an obsession. Sorry for the 3 month delay, but this means the following chapters are ready and will be uploaded on a schedule dependant on reviews (hint hint).**

**Just a note on the timeline, let's pretend that Harry's fifth year is in 1997.**

Harry looked out of the window, glancing briefly at the ocean below, before ordering a can of Coke from a hostess in the aisle. It hadn't been too hard to purchase a ticket, even though they were slightly suspicious when a fourteen year old was able to afford a $500 first class plane ticket. He had even already had a passport as, according to Michael, it was always good to be prepared. Michael had drawn up multiple false documents. There were six entirely different identities, each with a birth certificate, proof of emancipation and citizenship in the UK, the USA and Australia.

It took eleven hours to get from London to Los Angeles, and the plan had only been in the air for four. Harry took another sip of his Coke, praying for his ears to un-pop. He took the final sip and closed his eyes. He hadn't noticed how tired he was. After all he had been awake for 16 hours with a very poor nights rest.

By the time he awoke the plane was beginning its descent into sunny California. Yawning, he asked a nearby hostess the approximate time of arrival. With only twenty minutes left Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was really not built for air travel. He eventually got lost in his thoughts; unfortunately this was just before the plane finished its taxi. Sighing, he unbuckled his seatbelt in spite of the fact that the seatbelt sign was still on. After several minutes of seemingly mindless movement, the plane came to a halt. Fighting the urge to cheer, he ignored the captain speaking over the intercom and stood up. Well, stood up in that way where you keep your head bent down. Harry pulled his duffel bag down from the overhead locker and continued on to the exit, ignoring the 'pins and needles' in his leg.

He headed towards the nearest airport fast food outlet and ordered an extremely greasy hamburger (**AN: is there any other way?**). After finishing his burger, he proceeded to the taxi desk. "May I help you?" the attractive early 30's woman asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, can I please order a limousine to take me to Sunnydale?" Harry replied in a no-nonsense tone. The lady behind the counter snorted into her hand. "Sure kid, will you be able to pay the 350 dollars required for that journey" she questioned condescendingly.

"Will this cover it?" Harry replied smugly as he placed five Benjamin's in front of her. Smirking at her look, he cockily whispered in her ear "I know I am good looking babe, but I am too young for you to date. But if you don't mind some jail time, I could show you that you can get pleasure with those A-cups". Winking at her, he handed her a business card reading '_Harry Pryce, Rocker of Worlds' _which also had his number on it. Pulling his receipt out of her hands, he blew her a kiss and headed over to the limo bay. Showing the driver his receipt, he opened to door to the cab portion of the limo and sat in it. Harry was greeted to the sight of a loaded mini fridge. Popping the top of yet another Coke can, he relaxed into the cushy seat.

Two and a half hours and a movie about an archaeologist and some Nazis later, the limo pulled over beside the 'Welcome To Sunnydale' sign.

"Where do you want me to take you" the driver asked. Looking at his watch, he decided upon a perfect entrance. "Take me to the high school" Harry replied. Gathering some clothes from his duffel bag, he proceeded to put them on. Dressed in dark grey near skin tight jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with stylish shoes, he stepped out of the limo in front of the school at lunch. Ignoring the stares and whispers of the students, he took his duffel bag from the limo and thanked the driver. Pulling his shades out of his pocket, he put them on and walked confidently to the principal's office. Along the way, he saw a group of hot girls who seemed the same age as him and pushed his shades down and winked at them. Giggling and blushing, they huddled into a circle and Harry entered the principal's office.

"What do you want?" a man reminiscent of a troll barked at him. Harry inwardly facepalmed and sat down on a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Hi, I would like to enrol here" Harry replied as nice as he could, which was quite a challenge.

"Oh great, another brat" Synder, which Harry now knew thanks to the plaque on the desk, sighed, "Do you have the necessary paperwork".

"Yes sir" Harry said cheerfully, whilst grimacing inside, pulling the fake school records from his duffel bag.

"Unfortunately, everything seems to be in order. However I will need to meet with your guardian at some point" Synder sneered, "Go to the office to organise your subjects. Now" he barked.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the office and walked down the path to the office. After a while at the office, Harry had finally gotten his timetable sorted. He would be taking the usual Maths, Science, English, Geography, History and Health along with his electives of Woodshop, Music and Drama. He would be starting classes tomorrow and was about to head to a hotel when he heard a loud voice boast "Thank God we get last period off to help Giles in the library". _Rupert Giles_ Harry thought, _Buffy Summer's Watcher. _Waiting until the lunch bell went off, he scouted the area surrounding the library. Finding a back door, he entered that way. Walking through a labyrinth of bookshelves he finally found his targets. Leaning against a shelf, he listened to a fellow British proclaim "Buffy, you weren't out long enough last night, you only staked six vampires". Deciding to make his presence known, Harry announced "You might wish to be a bit more cautious as to what you say in public government buildings". Laughing inwardly at the looks on their faces, he met their stares.

"Who are you?" the blonde bombshell questioned. Ignoring her, Harry addressed Giles.

"Mr Giles, I am Harry Pryce. Or you might better know me as Harry Potter" Harry spoke confidently. For a moment there was confusion on Giles face before he muttered, "Oh my".

**AN- As mentioned earlier, chapter will be released earlier the more reviews that are received.**

**In other news, those who have followed this from the start may remember me mentioning that Harry will have a major crush on Cordelia. However, there will also be a poll on an OC love interest/girlfriend to be included on my profile. The girls are as follows:**

**Kaley, a spunky and rebellious teen. She is relatively short and has pixie like black hair, dark skin as well as a small chest.**

**Stephanie, a shy and nerdy girl. She is pale, has long scarlet hair, glasses and C-cup breasts.**

**Aleyah, a water nymph. She has light blue skin with ground length navy hair and (every hormonal teen boy's dream) E-cups.**

**Judy, a four-hundred year old vampire. She is extremely pale, has shoulder length blonde hair and a tall, slender build.**

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW**


End file.
